mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yutaka Yamamoto (director)
| location = Osaka, Japan | othername = | occupation = Film director | yearsactive = 2004–present | spouse = | children = | academyawards = | awards = }} is a Japanese anime director from Osaka. He is the founder of the Ordet animation studio, and is formerly of Kyoto Animation. Personal history Originally a member of Kyoto Animation, Yamamoto rose to prominence within the company after serving as assistant director on Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time. In 2006, he was selected to be the production director of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, after which he became well-known among anime fans for the ending dance theme he choreographed. He was to make his full directorial debut with Lucky Star, but was replaced after four episodes due to "performance issues." In a later radio interview, Yamamoto confirmed he was fired by Kyoto Animation and attempted to win his job back without success. Subsequent to the firing, he founded his own studio, Ordet. In 2008, he directed Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens with Ordet and A-1 Pictures. In 2009, he directed a 90-second short film for inclusion in the fourth volume of the Tonari no 801-chan manga. The short was produced by A-1 Pictures and featured character designs by Satoshi Kadowaki, also formerly of Kyoto Animation. Production of the short came after the announcement that Kyoto Animation would be producing a Tonari no 801-chan television series. However, less than two weeks later, the series was canceled without explanation by its broadcaster, TBS. Yamamoto wrote that the short was a chance to "avenge myself" on his blog. His most recent project is Black Rock Shooter, an OVA which was released in July 2010. Yamamoto is the supervising director for the project, which is Ordet's first solo production as the main animation studio, while Shinobu Yoshioka, another former Kyoto Animation member, will direct. Yamamoto attended the American anime convention Otakon in 2009. Works *''Air'' : Episode Director (ep 2, 5, 8), Storyboard (ep 2, 5, 8) *''Black Rock Shooter'' : Supervising Director *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu: Episode Director (ep 2, 9), Storyboard (ep 2) *Generator Gawl'' : Assistant Episode Director (ep 11) *''Jungle wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu Final: Episode Director (ep 7, 8), Storyboard (ep 7, 8) *Kannagi: Director, Episode Director (ep 1), Storyboard (ep 1, OP) *Kanon: Storyboard (ep 5, 11), Episode Director (ep 5, 11) *Lucky Star: Director (ep 1 - 4), Episode Director (ep 1), Storyboard (ep 1, 2, 18), Script (ep 4, 10, 23) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Series Production Director, Script (ep 1, 3, 5, 12), Storyboard (ep 1, 9, 12. ED), Episode Director (ep 1, 12, ED) *Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time: Assistant Director *Persona -trinity soul-: Storyboard (ep 6) *Shakugan no Shana Second: Storyboard (OP 2) *Sketchbook ~full color'S~: Episode Director (ep 11) References * Maeda, Hisashi et al. "Lucky☆Star". (May 2007) ''Newtype USA. p. 67. External links * Category:Anime directors Category:People from Osaka Prefecture Category:Kyoto University alumni Category:1974 births Category:Living people ca:Yutaka Yamamoto ja:山本寛 (アニメ演出家) zh:山本寬 ko:야마모토 유타카